1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and vehicle parking, and particularly to a system and method for disabled parking spot enforcement using radio frequency identification (RFID) monitoring of disabled parking spots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disabled parking permits (also known as handicapped parking permits) are used around the world to allow parking of a vehicle within dedicated disabled parking spaces reserved for people who have satisfied requirements to receive the placard, specifically by a person whose mobility would be otherwise significantly impaired by age, illness, disability or infirmity. Typical permits are in the form of a placard displayed through the windshield of the vehicle. Such permits, however, are difficult to monitor. In order to properly enforce the usage of disabled parking spaces by those with valid permits, a police officer or other parking enforcement officer must be physically present in order to validate the presence of the permit. Additionally, as such permits are typically provided in the form of a simple placard, the manufacture and usage of counterfeit placards is a well-known problem.
Thus, a system and method for disabled parking spot enforcement addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.